1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic imaging apparatus, a medical system and a protocol managing method which can manage a history according to an alteration, a modification and so on of a scanning plan or a protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of diagnostic imaging apparatus is an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) apparatus. The MRI apparatus is controlled by a scan plan or a protocol which is defined by a sequence for prescribing a imaging condition. The total number of sequence types in the MRI apparatus is approximately 3,000. Further, the total number of parameter items for setting a single sequence in the MRI apparatus is approximately 80.
The sequences are combined, thereby creating a PAS (Programmable Anatomical Scan) corresponding to an examination object. In general, the created PAS is classified as an examination object or an examination target, and is stored in a storage device in the MRI apparatus.
Further, a method or a system for setting parameters of a sequence that defines a protocol for the above-mentioned MRI apparatus has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 2003-225222).
With the above technique, parameters which can be set by an operator depending on an examination type, a imaging type, and a processing type are defined. Further, settable ranges of the parameters which can be set are limited. When selecting a predetermined imaging type or the like, only the parameters corresponding to the selected imaging type are provided in a controllable format.
However, the above-mentioned conventional MRI apparatus has such a problem that, when another operator inadvertently alters the parameter without involvement of the original operator, the original operator does not have means for knowing the alteration of the parameter. Moreover, the amount of information (the amount of information on 3,000 sequences×80 parameters) on 80 parameter items in 3,000 sequence types is enormous. If it is known that the parameter is altered, it cannot be found easily which parameter in which sequence is altered.
Therefore, it is desired that altering information, such as an altering operator and altering date-and-time, inclusive of altering content of the sequence is acquired and is managed. Moreover, if the parameter of the sequence can be reset to the parameter before the alteration on the basis of the altering information, the improvement in convenience of the operator is expected.
In addition to that, the above-mentioned problem and demands for solution thereof are also common in a diagnostic imaging apparatus, such as an X-ray CT (computed tomography) apparatus, and a medical system, such as an HIS (hospital information system), as well as the MRI apparatus.